


The Unlikely Pair

by Belphegorspn



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Elena, F/F, F/M, Klaus and hayley are also soulmates, OC is Klaus and Hayleys soulmate, Polyamorous relationship, best friend damon, big sister caroline, overprotective Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn
Summary: "Wow so my soulmates are a teenage witch and a psychotic hybrid""Yes and we got the pure hearted werewolf""Klaus don't sass our mate just yet"~~The witch, the werewolf, and the hybrid(Hayley Marshall x OC x Klaus Mikaelson)
Relationships: Camille O'Connell/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Two Episode Seven  
> Know Thy Enemy

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabellas pov  
In a world of vampires, werewolves, and witches, also who knows whatever is out there, you think I would be a vampire like my sister but no. I'm still very human, which is a miracle itself.

Now I'm stuck with a stupid vampire and my best friend witch. I was also a witch but not that same kind. Bonnie never treated me differently for it which I was grateful for.

"Alright Bonbon explain to me my beautiful witch what are we doing here" I asked and I managed to make Bonnie smile.

"While according to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently" Bonnie explains

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close" Damon remarks, this stupid egotistical vampire.

"We weren't" Bonnie says, "but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned I can harness their energy to use it when I need it"

"Great, we'll have to to put that on our list of things to do today" Damon spoke, "harness ancient dead witch power"

"Damon" I groaned and glares at the him.

"Are we gonna have to look through tall these books" Jeremy asked

"Not exactly" Bonnie says and chants a spell which finds the right book

"Uh I wish I was better witch" I mumble, Bonnie gives me a smile and hands the book

"It's this one" Bonnie confirms

"Great grab the rest" Damon says, "let's go"

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
The one time I'm busy is when my sister needs my help. Caroline and I had a rocky relationships these play few weeks but no matter what she's sister and I would always be by her side no matter what. Instead of helping her like a good sister I was stuck at some stupid house where witches died.

The house had a eerie feel to it. As soon as I stepped inside it didn't feel good so I waited outside with Damon instead, no matter how annoying this vampire was. I wasn't the best witch and the other witches didn't like me except Bonnie of course.

"Your a witch that other witches don't like" Damon asked

"Yup" I spoke, "expect Bonnie she's not judgement about witches"

"Just vampires" Damon shrugged, "but you've never done your own magic so how are you a witch"

"Uh just let it go Damon" I said, "I can do magic, I just don't have a lot of magic on my own"

Damon was still confused but thankfully let it go. "Alright little witch let's go"

"But Damon we can't leave them" I said

"Fine then stay but I have to do something about Elenas stupid not dead father so are you coming or not" Damon says

"Ugh you idiotic vampire" I mumble following him

"Heard that" Damon says ahead of me.

"I can't go with you" I said speeding up to him

"Why" Damon asked looking to me

"I haven't seen Caroline all day, I want to make use she's okay" I said

"I'm sure she's fine-"

"Damon I will see you after or something but I want to make sure she's okay" I said

"Fine" Damon groans, "go be the good sister I know you are"

"Thank you vampire bitch" I giggled

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
I got home just in time to see Caroline and Matt talking. I didn't want to interrupt them so I waited and let them finish talking.

"Car" I said Caroline turned and hugged me tightly. "It's okay Car, I've got you"

I hugged my older sister tightly for the rest of the night. No matter what I would always be there for my sister.

"Please never leave me" Caroline cried holding me tightly

"Caroline I will never leave you ever" I said, "no matter what it's us against the world"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season two Episode 18  
> The last Dance

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabella's pov  
Supernatural soulmates. Every supernatural thing has one. Vampires, werewolves, and witches. I had two, which Katherine said was rare. Caroline had one too. Mines said N.M. I have no idea who that is and my other said H.M. also no idea who that is. Caroline's was J.W.

"Car" I said lightly shaking Caroline awake, Caroline mumbles.

"Not today please" Caroline mumbles

"Want to skip school Carbear" I asked and Caroline giggles at the nickname

"We shouldn't" Caroline says and pushes herself up

"I'll stick by you the entire day okay" I said resting my head on her shoulder

"I know" Caroline nods and jumps up, "alright let's get ready, hurry Isabella"

"Ugh I regret waking you up" I mumble and force myself to get up.

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Third pov  
The Mikaelsons were the oldest family of vampires but they have never found any of their soulmates. Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, had two I.F. and H.M. He had no idea who either of these people were and had lost hope he would ever actually find them. However the blonde twins that walked into the class room had caught his eye, well specially one. The youngest Forbes twin Isabella.

"The sixties" Klaus says forcing himself to look away from the girl who was more focused on her sister. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but actually they kind of sucked"

"Aw" Isabella whispers to her sister, "the sixties sucked Caro"

Caroline smiles at her sister attempt to lighten her mood after the terrible night she had.

"Except for the Beatles of course they made it bearable" Nik/Ric said, "whatever, uh, we walked on the moon"

Isabella and Caroline eyes meet confused by Rics change in mood.

"That was the seventies Mr. Saltzman" Isabella points out

"Right" Nik/Ric nods, "it all kind of mushes together up here, thank you Isabella"

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabella's pov  
"Hello my beautiful witch and the beautiful Elena Gilbert" I said seating next to Elena

"Isabella" Elena smiles and gives me a quick hug, "uh why do you spend so much time with Damon"

"The stupid vampire would die without me" I joked, Damon was actually my best friend

"Hey Elena there you are, this going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if your going to the dance tonight"

"Sorry babes she has a boyfriend" I said

"You could at least meet him, he'll be at the dance tonight look for him his name is Klaus"

"I'm sorry what did you just say" Elena asked scared

"His name is Klaus, I know the name is stupid but I swear he's hot"

"Is he here" Bonnie asked looking around

"I don't know but he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance how cute is that"

"Okay thank you, you can leave now sweetheart" I said not so nicely, I was mostly just frustrated. Another stupid vampire we have to deal with.

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Third pov  
Finally the school day was ending Isabella had to get through it.

"Isabella" Isabella heard and her favorite teacher caught my attention

"Ric" Isabella smiled, "what's up, I need to get to the Salvatore house"

"Actually I'm going their too, come with me" Nik/Ric said, he couldn't believe one of his mates was actually here. Over a thousand years of searching and he found the girl.

"Sure Elenas freaking out, Klaus had someone compelled" Isabella says unaware of the person she's talking to

"Klaus won't hurt you" Klaus said trying not to blow his own cover

"No he's just trying to kill my childhood friend" Isabella says frustrated and traces the soulmark on her wrist

Klaus grabs her wrist and reveals the mark. Revealing the same mark as his. Isabella tenses but let's him look over the mark.

"Did you know Klaus full name is Niklaus Mikaelson" Klaus says tracing the mark, "just like the words here"

"I know" Isabella said pulling her wrist away from Klaus, "so how is this possible, Klaus"

"Well aren't you a smart one" Klaus smirks

"Your here to kill my friend" Isabella said glaring at the vampire, ignoring the soulmate pull, it was weaker because Klaus was using Rics body but she knew it was him.

"I need to break my curse love" Klaus said

"Who is this" Isabella asked gesturing to the other mark H.M.

"I don't know your only one I found" Klaus said

"Wow so your the oldest and you haven't found them" Isabella remarks, "anyways about Elena-"

"Elena had to die love, there's no way around that" Klaus states, he didn't want to lock her away but he would if it meant she didn't get in the way of the ritual

"They'd never let you" Isabella said, "Elena had everyone by her side and I'm not betraying my friend"

"You wouldn't choose her soulmate over a girl who couldn't care less about you" Klaus scoffs

"Elena is my friend of course she cares about me" Isabella defends

"No love she's using you" Klaus explains, "a means to an end"

"That's not true" Isabella said, but she had to admit after the Salvatores came into, it's always about Elena no matter who got hurt.

"Didn't your sister get murdered by Katherine because of Elena" Klaus points out, "she doesn't care about you love when will you see that, I care about you"

"You barely met me" Isabella scoffs

"But you're mate and I've waited a thousand years to meet you now I'm not letting you go" Klaus said

Isabella signs seeing herself run out of options. "My sister Caroline, leave her out whatever you have planned and Damon Salvatore"

"Your sister of course but Damon Salvatore, Klaus scoffs, "please don't tell me you actually like him"

"He's my friend, so please don't kill him" Isabella begged

"I promise to not kill him" Klaus promises, he didn't promise not to hurt Damon

"Thank you Klaus" Isabella smiles

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabella's pov  
"Isabella are ready" Caroline said barging into the room, "ugh your not cmon-, what's wrong"

"Nothing Car I promise" I said and grab the dress from her, "you know I don't have to go"

"Yes you do we alway go together" Caroline smiles trying to help, "seriously what's wrong"

I don't know what to say, what am I supposed to say. The guy that wants to kill Elena is my soulmate and I don't know what to do.

"Something is bugging you cmon you know you can tell me anything" Caroline said

"Did you know Klaus's full name is Niklaus Mikaelson. The mark on my wrist says N.M." I said

"Bella" Caroline said still not fully processing it

"Caroline, Klaus is my soulmate" I said, "what do I do, Caroline, I don't know what to do"

"Have you told anyone" Caroline asked

"No I can't trust them like I trust you" I said, "if they knew what do you think they would do"

"Okay good don't tell anyone" Caroline says, "what about Damon, you know probably won't hurt you"

"I don't know if I can trust him, he's my friend but he also loves Elena" I explained, Damon was definitely my best friend but I knew he had feelings for Elena

"Elena isn't his soulmate Bella, we can Damon-"

"No we can't risk it" I said "I-I already promised Klaus I would stay out of it"

"Oh god" Caroline mumbles, "it's okay, I'm still going to be with you through everything Bella no matter what"

"Even against Elena" I asked because that's what it had come to now, I was Klaus soulmate, Klaus wanted Elena dead.

"I choose you Isabella" Caroline reassured, "my baby sister"

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Caroline didn't force me to go to the dance but I still went. I really didn't want to but I knew if I didn't someone was going to die either Klaus or Bonnie.

"Are you sure you want to go" Caroline asked again in a low voice

"Yea" I nodded and went in and saw the hidden vampire.

"Thought I told you not to come love" Klaus says in a low tone

"You're not my boss Nik" I mumble to keep the vampires from hearing, still planning on killing Bonnie

"Nik" Klaus questioned with a smirk

"While I can't call you Klaus" I whisper, "and sister knows but she's on our side"

"Can we trust her" Klaus asked

"I trust her" I said, "you do what you have to but if you hurt my sister or my best friend, you will regret it"

"I won't hurt her sister, or your friend" Klaus promised. "Now please leave love"

Klaus leans down pressing a quick kiss to my head before walking past me

I couldn't get involved, not now that I had unintentionally chosen Klaus's side and Caroline had chosen mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 Episode 20  
> The last Day  
> (Skipped the episode Klaus because Isabella is staying way from the group)

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabella's pov  
Staying away from my friends was a lot easier than I thought it would be. For one none of them even noticed my absents which I guess is a good thing for me but did hurt a bit. Damon was the only one who reached out but I was ignoring his calls.

Now here I am in the freaking grill while I wait for Caroline and Matt to talk. Klaus kept his promise and didn't touch Caroline or Damon which I'm grateful for. 

Damon walks into the grill and notices me. Hey little witch, where were you yesterday, we could have used your help, and maybe I missed you

I fight the urge to smile at this stupid sarcastic vampire.

Uh I was busy, sorry I mumble now feeling guilty for lying to him. "Anyways I have to go and talk to Caroline"

I turn and knock right into another man

"Careful love, wouldn't want you to get hurt" Klaus says grabbing my arms and steadying me to keep me from falling 

"Klaus" Damon groans and pulls me away from him. Of course Damon didn't know Klaus was soulmate, Klaus pulls me back towards him with a growl.

"Hands off her, wouldn't want you to hurt my mate" Klaus says with a smirk

"You-" Damon looks to me a look of betrayal that hurt, "Isabella Elena is your friend, I'm your friend"

"Now don't start that" Klaus says wrapping his arm over me, I felt a sense of comfort with him.

"So what do you want" Damon asked Klaus taking a step forward. Klaus tightens his grip around me in a protective manner.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger just thought I remind you not to do anything you might regret" Klaus warns them

"Thanks for the advice" Damon says tensely, hm he did something. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any change"

"Damon" I rolled my eyes and try to get out of Klaus's grip but he keeps his arms around me.

"Are you kidding, he is kidding right" Klaus questions

"Damon is the stupid one in the group" I mumble and Damon shoots me a glare

"I mean come on what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things" Damon tries

"Let me be clear, I have my vampire, I have my werewolf I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow don't screw it up" Klaus warns them

Isabella, cmon Elena is your best friend Damon says looking desperate but I couldn't go against Klaus

"I'm sorry Damon" I said walking away from the two.

"Whose were your friends love" Klaus scoffs, "you have terrible taste love"

"Damon is a good friend, not please shut up" I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Not actually doing anything but being close to him, feeling the connection to him.

"Love-"

"Shush" I pulled Klaus down connecting our lips together. Sparks exploding from the contact.

"I need to go love" Klaus says and kisses my cheek. "I have a curse to break"

"Please be safe" I beg, the connection I felt was one unreal. The only thing that could be better would be meeting this H.M. and having both soulmates

"Of course love" Klaus says kissing me one last time.

"Isabella "Caroline calls me, "was that him"

"Yeah" I nodded smiling

"Oh my god I haven't seen that smile since that girl you went out with in freshman year" Caroline gushes

"Uh don't remind me" I giggled, "but I need to talk to Damon first"

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Caroline asked worried

"I need to, he's my best friend, I least need to explain" I said, I know that Caroline wouldn't want me talking to him but I had too

"Fine but I'll be close" Caroline says

I walk back into the grill to find Damon and don't see him. I turn to look around and for the second time knock into him.

"Isabella" Damon said with a smile, "I was hoping see you without your bodyguard"

"Damon-"

"What the hell Isabella, Klaus seriously, I mean he's the evil one and you just turned your back on us, your my most trusted friend and now I can't trust you-"

"Damon I didn't turn my back on you and I can't pick who my soulmate is" I said cutting him off, if I didn't he wouldn't stop talking.

"I'm not going to let Klaus kill Elena" Damon said 

"Damon please, Klaus will kill you, Elena isn't your mate, she isn't Stefans either"

"Isabella-"

"Why would you risk your own life for a person that isn't even your soulmate, Damon"

"I don't care about my soulmate, I just want Elena" Damon states like a child having a tantrum

"Elena is just a girl, who isn't anything to you Damon, I care about you about her but Elena is just like Katherine. She using both of you"

Damon stops for a moment, I think I might get through to him but it would be difficult. Good thing I'm don't give up.


	4. Chapter 4

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Isabella's pov  
Klaus was gone for a few days, I don't know where he went but he was a real hybrid now. Until he finally came to my house

"Hello love mind inviting me in" Klaus asked with his signature smirk

"Uh" I looked back to Caroline who honestly looked a bit scared of Klaus not that I blamed her. "Come in" I said more as a question

Klaus stepped through the door and immediately wrapped his arms around me tightly

"Klaus babe I can't breathe" I mumbles and Klaus let's go of me seeing if I'm alright before hugging me again less tighter.

"I'll leave you two too talk" Caroline says quickly leaving but definitely still listening in like the overprotective sister she is.

"So how do you feel now that your not cursed" I asked

"Better, powerful" Klaus smirks

"Okay what do you want I know a lot of vampires that have that smirk" I asked 

"I'm going to make more hybrid like myself, I want you come with me" Klaus asked

"Klaus, I can't" I says

"And why not, cmon love one summer" Klaus negotiates

"I can't leave my sister" I tried

"Bring her" Klaus shrugs desperately for me to come with him

"My mom-"

"I'm sure she would love for you to not be around vampires for one summer" Klaus tries

"No just around werewolves and a hybrid" I said sarcastically

"Just come with me for one summer I'll keep you safe" Klaus begs again, "I can't leave you love, not when I have barely found you"

"I can't" I said, "my mom would never let me and my I need to be with my sister and I need to get through to Damon, Elena isn't him soulmate"

"Alright love" Klaus nods, I know Elijah was his brother so I hope he would he understand more, "promise me if anything happens you'll tell me"

"I will" I nodded and wrap my arms around him. Klaus tenses for a moment but slowly relaxes and hugs me tightly.


End file.
